The objectives of this project are to obtain information about genetic mechanisms which regulate transcription and replication of specific genes in higher organisms. Proposed experiments include an analysis of DNA replication during magnification in Drosophila using Southern transfers, and the molecular cloning of Drosophila and human actin genes. The structural organization of the cloned genes will be determined, and sequences which may be involved in the control of gene activity will be analyzed.